HIDEN
by BangHim3112
Summary: Dalam pekerjaan menjadi detektif mampukah aku memecahkan masalah cinta dan kasus kriminal gangguan jiwa? (BTSXBAPXBLOCK B)
1. Chapter 1

**HIDEN**

 **Main Cast ;**

Moon JongUp

Ja Kim

Kim Nam Joon

 **Other Cast ;**

Song Mino

Min Yong-i

Kim Taehyung

(Other Cast akan bertambah sesuai beiringnya update chapter)

 **Genre ;** Mystery, Thriller, Action, Crime, Bit of Romance.

 **Disc ;** All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

 **Warning ;** Thyphos, Abstrack.

 _I Hope guys will enjoy it,_

 _Happy Reading.._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

...

Menjadi detektif memang sulit, namun berkencan lebih sulit menurutku. Lebih gugup dibanding harus menancapkan pisau atau menembakan pistol dari tanganku.

Entah aku memang sudah gila. Akupun mengambil kegiatan di hari libur ini. Sungguh ini tak masuk akal serta tak kukira, aku duduk berdua dengan seseorang yang dulunya teman SMP-ku yang bahkan nyaris tak ku ingat.

Aku meliriknya, Moon JongUp yang fokus pada layar besar. Sekarang masih jam 15.30 KST dan rencananya adalah kami nonton berdua di bioskop premier VIP dengan 2 tema film berbeda. Dan sekarang disinilah kami, duduk berdua di sofa merah dengan 1 paket isi 2-bucket popcorn manis dan 2 chocoshake.

Sialan Kim Taehyung yang mencoblangiku, tapi ya dia menanggung semua biaya jadi aku tidak rugi juga sih..

Film sudah memutar dan sedikit lagi akan selesai. Bahkan menonton film romancepun tak seromantis di drama. Ahh andaikan aku bisa pura-pura takut dan mengumpat di pundaknya.

'Sret'

"Eh?" Aku melirikkan mataku melihat tangan kanan Moon JongUp yang berada diatas tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Baiklah aku tarik ucapanku- tapi mata sipitnya tertutup? Apa dia tertidur?

Aku menatap tangannya. Peluh mulai mengalir dari pelipisku, rasa gugup dan detak jantungku tidak dapat kutahan. Ini pertama kali aku merasakan jatuh cinta karena...

Sentuhan pertama saat berkencan?

Moon JongUp bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu tidak tersenyum lebar padaku,

tapi sekarang..

Lampupun menyala kembali, tangan Moon bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tanganku. Aku melirik Moon yang masih tertidur dengan kepala mengadah.

Astaga orang ini sungguh-sungguh?

Aku meraba kearah lengan sofa berusaha mengambil tiketku tanpa membuat tangannya berpindah. Aku menatap tiket itu dan membaca ketikan dalam gelap. _'Phobophilia'_ aku segera membuka lockscreen dan mencoba membuka _app IMdb_ dan mencari tentang film itu. Aku tak mengerti apa arti dari _Phobophilia_ dan akhirnya _Google_ pun membantuku mencari kata kunci teresbut.

' _Phobophilia_ , Suatu kondisi di mana seseorang menyenangi ataupun menikmati sebuah ketakutan (baik itu orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri'

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tak mengerti, menikmati ketakutan? Apa yang disenangi orang yang mengidap ini dari Ketakutan? Rasa kaget dan kejang ketakutan? Atau ekspresi ketakutan seseorang?

Sebuah cahaya abu-abu menyilaukan membuatku terpaku menatapnya. Aku melihat layar besar cekung itu dengan seksama dan oh! Ternyata sudah mulai! Boleh juga untuk seorang detektif ini bisa jadi materi tambahan.

'JDAR!'

"AH SHIT!" Umpatku keras kala adegan mengagetkan keluar.

Sial, sungguh sial ini film.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menundukkan kepala sejenak menstabilkan detak jantungku. Dalam tunduk aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan melihat Moon JongUp yang menatapku lekat dengan mata sipitnya.

"Wa-wae?" Tanyaku gugup, bahkan aku sempat kaget saat melihatnya yang tadinya tidur tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu.

"Kkkk, kau lucu" wajahku langsung memanas. Ahh untung saja gelap. Tapi apakah dia baru saja tertawa karena aku?

"Bagaimana jika habis ini kita makan pasta? aku yang traktir." ia sedikit menggenggam tanganku lebih erat dan mengulas senyum.

"hmm.. boleh saja"

Malam itu kami berbagi cerita dan memulai untuk kenal lebih dekat, walaupun kami tidak saling menyatakan perasaan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiden]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ciee.." aku melirik Kim Taehyung yang masih tersenyum genit sambil menggodaku.

Sialan Kim Taehyung! Akan akan mencekikmu nanti!

"Ja, kenapa kau terus bekerja eoh? hari ini bukannya _4th monthsary_ kalian?" Aku meliriknya sinis dan memutar bola mataku malas.

"Kenapa sih kau itu terus mengangguku?" Aku benar-benar kesal, astaga aku harus memecahkan kasus percobaan bunuh diri lagi! tapi Taehyung selalu ada bersamaku dan menggangguku seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, lagipula aku selalu menambahkan uang sakumu saat berkencan." Ia menaikkan alisnya dengan cepat, aish menggodaku eoh?

"Lagipula Moon JongUp itu saudara jauhku, dan aku tak tega melihatnya terus sendiri makanya, karena kau temanku jadi aku menjodohkan kalian"

'Dugh!'

"A-aduh!"

Satu jitakan yang lumayan keras mendarat di rambut karamelnya.

"Kau kira aku mainanmu? Aku barbie yang bisa kau lepas-copot bajunya karena semuanya kau yang punya?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku sudah kesal.

"Aku ini juga punya kehidupan pribadi, bukan hanya melaksanakan perintahmu. Toh kau juga bukan atasanku." Aku meninggalkan Taehyung, mungkin ia sedang menatap kosong sambil mengusap kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Detektif Kim, kami mendapat bukti lain" aku menatap Song Mino yang menunjukkan _Plastik Zipper_ berisikan beberapa pil kecil.

"Ekstasi?" Aku mengambilnya dan meneliti bentuknya.

"Itu adalah ekstasi mahal yang biasa dijual melalui transfer face to face dikalangan elite." Jelasnya.

"Sudah kuduga ini kasus gangguan jiwa lagi. Sialan benar kau Kim NamJoon!" Aku menggerutu kesal.

Ah memang Kim Nam Joon adalah seniorku bahkan jabatannya adalah Inspektur Kepolisian. Selain itu ia selalu memberiku tugas penyelidikan kasus kriminal karena penyakit kejiwaan, sungguh sulit untuk membantahnya.

"Dimana Min Yong-i sekarang?"

"Dia berada di rumah sakit-"

"Tunggu Detektif Man!" Tanpa peduli Song Mino aku segera menancap gas ke rumah sakit dimana sang korban sekaligus saksi dirawat.

Aku segera turun dari Yaris Tipe TRD Sportivo merah milikku dan segera secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menemukan kamar saksi Yoo.

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGI!" Langkahku terhenti. Baru saja satu langkah dari pintu masuk kedalam lobby. Semua orang berjongkok, berusaha melindungi dirinya dan beberapa perawat berusaha menghadang bahkan menenangkan pasien gila yang menodongkan pisau itu.

"PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN MENUSUK DIRIKU SENDIRI!" Suaranya yang serak dari tenggorokan yang kering membuat terlihat semakin frustasi.

"Tuan tolonglah turunkan pisau itu-" seorang perawat pria mendekat perlahan berusaha menenangkannya.

"AAAHHH!" Semua teriakkan panik makin membuyar kala orang yang mengenakan baju pasien biru menarik kerah dan membalikan keadaan yaitu, menyandra perawat tadi dengan menodongkan pisau bedah di lehernya.

"JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKAT ATAU KUBUNUH DIA!" ia bergantian menodong, menunjuk kepada semua orang dengan pisau digenggamannya.

"Akh!" Perawat itu hanya merintih menahan sakit. Matanya menatap ruangan yang berputar-putar searah dengan tarikan dari tangan kuat yang menarik tubuhnya.

"Hei, Min Yong-i." Panggilku santai. Ia membalikkan badannya, mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya benar-benar bulat melotot, bibirnya kering, dan wajahnya pucat fasih. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Lepaskan dia." ucapku dingin sembari menolehkan kepala ke kana sekejap, melakukan bahasa tubuh agar ia melepaskan perawat itu.

"KAU!" Ia mendorong keras perawat itu hingga tersungkur dan berjalan kearahku.

Ia menarik kerah bajuku dengan gegabah dan kuat. tangannya mengguncang badanku kencang.

'Srak!'

Aku terdiam sejenak. Terasa sedikit menyengat kala mata pisau dalam genggamannya merobek lapisan atas kulitku.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIPENJARA! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU MENCAMPURI SEMUA URUSANKU- Ugh!"

"TUAN YONG-I!" para perawat segera menghampiri kami lalu menggotongnya yang sudah terbaring lemah.

"Tolong isolasi dia dan pindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Perintahku yang langsung dianggukan dan dilaksanakan mereka.

"Semuanya tenang saja, sudah aman" akupun membalikan badanku dan memasukkan _Stun Gun_ yang bisa membuat siapapun pingsan tadi kedalam saku mantelku.

Aku mengaduk coffee latteku yang sudah tersaji 15 menit yang lalu sambil menopang dagu. Tatapanku hanya dihiasi orang yang lalu-lalang di kantin rumah sakit ini.

Ckck, sungguh sial sekali nasib si bocah mungil ini.

Aku kembali mengingat kala ia memakiku dengan matanya yang kering namun berair. Sungguh merah dan menyeramkan seperti mau loncat dari kelopaknya.

 _'Drrtt.. Drttt..'_

aku segera merabah saku mantelku dan mengecek layar ponselku. Tertera disana nama 'Moon JongUp' beserta fotonya yang sedang tersenyum manis, aihh kenapa aku ikut tersenyum juga sih?

aku menggeser logo hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku.

"Hallo?"

"Ja Kim?" Akupun tersenyum kala suara manis Moon JongUp menyebut namaku.

"Sedang sibuk ya?"

"Ehm.. sedang mengurusi kasus, kenapa?"

"Sore ini apakah ada waktu senggang?"

"Entahlah.." aku berusaha bernada sebingung mungkin untuk menutupi diriku yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Jam 4 sore, di taman Insandong"

"Aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

 _'Pip!'_

"Yes!" Aku langsung meninju tanganku ke atas seperti juara tinju yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. Aku sadar akan tatapan orang-orang disana dan kembali duduk manis.

"Moon JongUp aku akan mengusahakan ke sana kau tenang saja." Aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila dan tersenyum malu. Aku segera membuka app Chat lalu membuka chatroomku dengannya.

"Maarii beeertemu nantii" ejannya dengan pemanjangan huruf vokal saat mengetik.

 _'YESSIR!'_

"Kkkk.." aku terkekeh melihat balasannya.

"Nona Kim, pasien Min Yong-i sudah kami isolasi dan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa khusus kepolisian."

"Baiklah terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memasukki ruangan yang serba putih yang hampa. Hanya satu orang terduduk disana sambil menggertakan giginya merasa akan menikam mangsanya dengan sekali serang. Aku mendekat dan berjongkok sebelah kaki di hadapannya.

"Min Yong-i, aduh Min Yong-i" panggilku mengejek padanya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tau? Di dunia ini daripada membuang uang untuk ekstasi, kau bisa memberikan 500 sumbangan makan untuk orang tak mampu di luar sana." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku sudah lelah berfikir.

"Grhh.." ia mulai menggeram kesal. Kepalaku sungguh terasa berat, rasanya setiap menangani kasus aku ingin segera menuntaskannya dengan _'bermain logika dan selesai'._

"Dengarlah" aku menepuk pundaknya yang tersegel baju isolasi.

"Kami hanya butuh jawaban jujur darimu." Aku masih dapat merasakan geraman darinya memalui pundak tegapnya.

"Kami tidak akan memenjarakanmu-"

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG! ARGH!" Min Yong-i menggeretak dan memberontak berteriak seperti orang kerasukan hingga beberapa tetes liurnya menetes berserakan.

"Aku tidak bohong, kau tidak percaya? Jika bandarnya sudah tertangkap, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, tidak akan mengejar bahkan berusaha menjerumuskanmu ke penajara" aku menatapnya, menatap manik hitam pekat yang bergetar.

"Kau hanya akan direhabilitasi. Pasti keluargamu akan senang saat kau kembali dengan bugar dan sehat." Aku mengasak rambut hitamnya dengan tak sopan.

"Pikirkanlah, kau sembuh dan penjahat tertangkap atau kau akan mati sekarat karena 'sakau'." Aku berdiri, berjalan ke pintu keluar dan memegang knopnya berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana.

Aku menutup pintu besi itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhku memerikan seluruh berat ku kesana. Mataku terpejam dan berusaha berfikir.

"Sialan apakah kau tak bisa lebih sopan?" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Sikap itu memang tidak bisa hilang dari kebiasaanku yang sungguh tengil.

"Dia tidak akan mau dengan cara kasar." Lanjutku. Sekilas terpintas di benakku untuk melakukan hal lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hallo?" Wanita yang sepertinya sudah berumur 60tahunan itu menjawab telepon.  
"Tunggu, kau ini siapa? Kenapa mau membuat janji denganku?" Kerutan di wajah wanita itu bertambah. Gemetar tangannya memegang gagang telepon saat mendengar kabar dari ujung sana.

"APA? Oh tuhan! Ada apa dengan Yong-i ku?" ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya tak menyangka balasan ulang dari ujung sana bagaikan seribu pedang yang merajap tubuhnya dalam 3 detik.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang.

Disisi lain, di dalam ruangan putih hampa nan senyap, Min Yong-i menggertakan giginya. Hawa dingin mampu merasukki baju isolasi tebal berlapis. Otaknya terasa sakit, sangat nyeri dan seolah ribuan sel berdemo untuk segalanya.

"Hrghh.. hrghh.." deru nafasnya sesunggukan, susah untuk melepas nafas. Sungguh sesak untuknya menghembus dan menarik nafas.

Ia menatapi sudut atas ruangan itu dengan mata sayupnya dan mulut sedikit terbuka. 'He's lose his mind', Sungguh terasa ingin mati saja karena tak mendapat pengobatan batin dari canduanya.

Tidak punya uang, itu adalah alasan ia ingin membunuh diri. Tidak ada uang, tidak mendapat ekstasi, sakit, mabuk, sakit, habis, depresi, dan mencoba membunuh diri, itulah yang berusaha ia lakukan sehingga ia dalam genggaman para polisi sekarang.

'Kau hanya akan di rehabilitasi.' Suara perempuan sialan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya yang mati rasa.

"Akh!" Ia semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya, meliukkan badannya kedalam setelah otaknya berusaha berfikir.

'Pikirkanlah, kau sembuh dan penjahat tertangkap atau kau akan mati sekarat karena sakau.'

 _'Zruuk!'_

Perlahan pintu bunker yang mengurungnya terbuka. Seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan tergesah. Jarak 10 meter dari pintu besi sampai dirinya yang berjongkok tak dihiraukan. Bahkan sesekali dirinya akan terpeleset dan mendapatkan luka yang tak bisa ditolong.

"Yong-i!" Manik hitamnya melihat wanita yang berlutut di hadapannya. Wanita itu sangat ia kenal. Wanita itu segera memeluknya erat. Menangis adalah hal yang pertama kali sejak sekian lama tak bertemu dengan Yong-i.

"Maafkan Ibu, Ibu tidak tau kau sangat tertekan karena kuliahmu, maaf aku terlalu memaksamu." Namun mata sayunya malah kosong dan menatap wanita jauh diujung pintu sana, wanita brengsek sedang melihat mereka. Tak ia sangka si brengsek itu membuatnya menemui Ibunya yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Sayangku, kau tak apa?" Tangan lembut wanita tua itu menyentuh pipi pucat Yong-i.  
"Ibu.." panggilnya lirih. Tak tahan menahan bendungan, titisan air matapun membuat sungai dipipinya, membasahi kulit kering nan pucat Min Yong-i akibat ekstasi.

"Em- Maafkan aku" Mereka berdua menangis dalam rindu dan keterpurukan. Sungguh ini sedikit mengharukan dan juga sedikit berlebihan secara bersamaan.

"Mari kita bantu mereka," wanita itu menyingkirkan rambut Min Yong-i yang menutupi wajahnya. Yong-i mengangguk pelan.

"Kau akan sembuh, Ibu akan menemanimu selama Rehabilitasi, jangan cemas mereka tidak akan memenjarakanmu sayang"

Ja Kim hanya tertunduk tak tahan melihat keadaan itu. Setelah bertemu langsung dengan Ibu Min Yong-i, ia menjelaskan semua masalah dan meminta sang Ibu membantu anaknya.

"Song, bawa mereka ke tempat interogasi. Aku akan jalan duluan."

Mereka menyerahkan sang saksi dan juga korban kepada Tim Interogasi. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sesi pertanyaan kepada Min Yong-i.

Otaknya tak bisa berkerja dengan baik, namun juga kami tak boleh memakai kekerasan karena dia adalah korban, bukan sang tersangka.

"Siapa orang yang menawari dan menjualnya kepadamu?" Ja Kim dan anggota lain termasuk Nyonya Min menatap kaca tembus di balik Ruangan Interogasi. Min Yong-i memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha berfikir. Sesekali matanya memincing menatap kosong beberapa sudut bergantian.

"Itu.. itu.." Min Yong-i masih mencoba mengingat.  
"Pria itu, sedikit lebih pendek dariku." Ucapnya.  
"Wajahnya. Fuck! Wajah tidak keliatan malam itu!" Yong-i menggerutu seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah," bisik sang Ketua Tim Interogasi Kim SeokJin sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.  
"Tapi, aku ingat ia memiliki tatto di tangannya." Jelas Yong-i.

Ja Kim berhenti menggigiti kukunya. Tangannya masih terlipat dan matanya mulai menandakan ia sangat fokus.  
"Apakah kau mengingat bentuk dari tatto itu?" Tanya SeokJin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yong-i memasang wajah berfikir lagi. Ja Kim memincingkan matanya menatap serius kedua pria dalam sana.  
"Tatto itu- tepatnya berada di lengan kiri bawah. Ah aku tidak ingat."

Akhirnya setelah proses Interogasi Min Yong-i lepaskan dan ditaruh di penampungan Rehabilitasi.

Semua orang telah melangkahkan kakinya bubar dari ruangan tegang itu. Ja Kim memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya untuk menghilangkan dingin sampai ke ujung jarinya. Ia berjalan santai di koridor menuju jalan keluar.

"Ja Kim." Ja Kim berbalik dan menatap malas seniornya, Kim NamJoon.

"Apalagi? Sudah cukup, kau bilang aku hanya akan mengurus 3 kasus sebelum liburan dan ini sudah total 5 kasus." Ja Kim berkata dengan nada datar.  
"Aku selalu bilang kasus seperti ini hanya karena gangguan jiwa dan hasrat bodoh semata, mereka akan sadar kelak" lanjutnya lagi sambil bergelak pinggang.

"Aku tahu, tenanglah bulan depan kau libur total," ucap NamJoon sembari mengikuti gaya Ja Kim berserta mimik dongkolnya. Alisnya berkedut persis seperti lawan bicaranya.

"Aku selalu memberi kasus seperti ini, karena aku ingin melihat perkembangan ketelitianmu. Kau itu hanya orang yang suka menggolongkan berdasarkan sifat tanpa melihatnya dengan jelas." NamJoon mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

Ja Kim menghelah nafasnya kasar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lalu apa yang harus kuperbaiki?"

"Lumpuhkan empatimu dan bekerjalah dengan ketelitian penuh." NamJoon menegakan badannya.  
"Sesungguhnya yang membuat setiap kasusmu lama adalah kemalasanmu untuk merinci." Ia meninggalkan Ja Kim begitu saja.

"Bedebah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiden]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah pukul 04:20 PM KST. Berkali-kali Moon Jongup berganti pandang antara jalan dan jam tangannya demi seseorang.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu." Mata sipitnya menatap wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Senyumnya berkembang melihat Ja Kim.

"Tidak apa." Balasnya sambil menggeser duduknya. Ja Kim duduk di sebelahnya lalu menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oh! Wajahmu kenapa?" Dengan langsung tangan kanan Jongup menyentuh pelan goresan di pipi Ja Kim.

"Cuman insiden kecil." Balasnya. Ja Kim menangkap tangan JongUp dan menurunkan, mejauhkan tangan Jongup perlahan dari lukanya.

Jongup merogoh saku belakang celananya berusaha mengambil sesuatu.  
"Untung aku selalu bawa ini." Ia Membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan hanstaplas dari sana.

"Wanita itu harus menjaga kecantikannya." Gumanya menasihat kekasihnya seraya menempelkan plester itu.  
"Jadi kalau aku tidak cantik kau tidak suka eoh?" Ja Kim manatap JongUp datar suara kesal.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku-"  
"aku mengerti, aku hanya bercanda" Ja Kim terkekeh dan mendorong pelan wajah Jongup yang salah tingkah.

"Moon.." setelah lama mereka berdiam memandangi pepohonan taman yang indah, Ja Kim memecah keheningan.  
"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu, aku ini hanya mengandalkan formalitas? Maksudku rasis?" Mata sipit Jongup menatap kearah langit yang sudah merah kelabu berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Tidak juga, kenapa?" Ja Kim hanya menggeleng pelan. "hanya bertanya" tangan kekar Jongup terangkat bergerak mengusap halus kepalanya. Ja Kim segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap heran Jongup yang juga menatapnya kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian semuanya buyar saat senyuman yang selalu polos layaknya anak kecil itu terbuat.

Ayolah siapa yang tak akan ikut tersenyum karenanya?

"Akhirnya tertawa juga hehe." ejek Moon Jongup. Ja Kim terkekeh. Wajahnya yang sangat lecak tadi menjadi bersinar segar seperti matahari pagi.

Sungguh sangat nyaman berada disamping orang aneh yang satu ini. Terlalu bahagia bisa bersamanya dan terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Musim semi sangat menakjubkan" Jongup segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Ja Kim untuk berjalan bersama.

Menghirup wangi tanaman yang segar dan melihat indahnya tanaman mekar adalah refreshing bagi otaknya yang sudah pengat 4 bulan menyelesaikan kasus terus-menerus.

'Sret'  
Sesuatu mengait di pinggang Ja Kim. Ja Kim menatap Jongup yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Moon?" Panggil Ja Kim heran untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Ehm?" JongUp melirik wajah heran Ja Kim dengan sorotan datar.  
"Ma-maaf. " Jongup langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang liuk Ja Kim. Ia sepertinya sangat kaget, tapi dia yang mengaitkan tangannya bukan?  
"Ah tidak apa." elak Ja Kim dengan senyum tipis untuk membuat JongUp tenang, tak berfikir bahwa ia akan marah.

"Pemandangan di sini sangat indah, terimakasih sudah membawaku ke sini" Kali ini lengkungan senyum Ja Kim sangat lebar, ia sangat senang menghabiskan hari berjalan beriringan melewati cantiknya taman.

Merah kelabu akhirnya menjadi biru gelap. Tangan mereka masih bergandeng diiringi tawa suka ria dari keduanya. Langkah mereka pun berehenti tepat di depan pintu di tengah pagar kayu.

"Ini rumahku." Ucap Ja Kim sembari membalikkan badan menghadap Jongup. Mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Cat putih sangat kontras dengan atap cokelat tua, bentuk rumah yang sederhan, disertai rumput hijau yang menunduk karena malam, beberapa bunga cantik menghiasi taman kecil di belakang pagar, terlebih wangi khas dari tanaman-tanaman, semua itu menyerang indra JongUp.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. Aku sungguh stres dengan pekerjaanku, tapi semuanya lebih ringan sekarang." Ucap Ja Kim masih menggandeng tangan JongUp.

"Tidak, kaulah yang menemaniku." Mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Lagi dan lagi kupu-kupu nakal tak henti menggelitik perut keduanya.

"Baiklah, jika nanti ada waktu kosong kabari aku ya?" Moon Jongup menaikkan tangannya untuk ditepuk dengan telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Okay!" Ja Kim menepuk pelan tangan Moon Jongup. JongUp masih tersenyum kecil gemas melihat tingkah lawan bicaranya.

Ia mengasak pelan rambut hitam pekat yang terkuncir milik Ja Kim.  
"Masuklah kau butuh istirahat." Ja Kim terdiam merasakan tangan Jongup yang masih di kepalanya sebelum mereka berpisah untuk beberapa waktu.

Keadaan malam yang sunyi dan sepi, membuat keduanya semakin ingin berpeluk erat. Maka terjadilah pelukan erat yang menghangatkan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang tak sebentar.

JongUp melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Tangannya berada pundak Ja Kim. Mata bergaris bahagia Ja Kim menutup, mengiyakan isyarat JongUp yang ingin menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir merah mudah di hadapannya.

JongUp mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, masih berargumentasi dengan dirinya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar menciumnya?'  
'Ini bukan mimpi?' Begitulah argumen dalam dirinya dan otaknya yang masih tak dapat menerima suasana keadaan malam ini.

Sesenti lagi, semua jarak terhapus dan bibir mereka bertemu. Ja Kim membuka matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya melihat tangan JongUp yang berada diatas dadanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Ja Kim segera mendorong bahu Moon Jongup sekuat tenaga. Reflek ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Matanya yang membulat total menatap pria sipit itu takut.

Moon Jongup terbata, ia tak menyadari tangannya merosot ke bawah dan menyentuh dadanya.  
"Pervert!" Pekik Ja Kim.  
"M-Maaf, itu- a,aku tidak-" Moon Jongup tergagap namun telat sudah, Ja Kim dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan lekas menguncinya meninggalkan Moon Jongup di luar.

"JA KIM! MIANHANDA!" Ja Kim dapat mendengar suara Jongup. Ia masih ada di luar sana, masih menanggung rasa bersalah.

Kesekian menit berlalu Moon Jongup menghelah nafas berat. Mata sipitnya melirik pintu kayu bercat pernis tua sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempatnya.

Drrt.. Drrtt..  
Ja Kim dengan alis mengkerut menatap layar ponselnya, kotakan kecil berisikan beberapa kata.

"Mianhanda, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku brengsek maaf." Ja Kim menghelas nafasnya. Rasa bersalah juga menggelendotinya ke dalam rumah.

Rasa bersalah itu, dimana ia meninggalkan Moon JongUp yang telah menghiburnya.

"Pabbo choreom."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hiden]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, Moon Jongup terus menghubungiku berusaha meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya.

Entah mungkin dia berfikir jika aku masih marah dan takut padanya karena melakukan hal senonoh. Asal tahu saja, aku memukuli 10 preman sampai K.O dalam 7 menit.

"Hah.." aku menghelah nafas yang sudah entah bertriliun kali jumlahnya jika sudah stres mengerjakan laporan untuk hasil penyelesaian kasus.

"Ya, Jeon Jongkook" namja manis kelahiran 97 itu segera menolehkan kepalanya padaku dengan mata bundarnya yang lucu.

"Ne?"  
"Sebagai Junior yang baik, maukah kau membantuku?" Jeon segera mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi empuk kerja miliknya dan melirik kearah mejaku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Bantu apa?" Tanyanya sambil melihati lebih teliti kearah meja kerjaku.

"Tolong ketikan laporanku, ketikan saja yang ada di note ini. Nanti aku belikan hot chocolate plus candy, mau?" Matanya yang bermarbel hitam langsung berkilauan.

"OKE!" Jawabnya mantap sambil menunjukan ibu jarinya dan segera tergesah-gesah berpindah duduk ke meja kerjaku. Aku hanya terkekeh gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Jangan sentuh apa-apa lho" aku memperingatinya sebelum pergi.

Akupun keluar dari penyanggah kayu yang membatasi wilayah kerja setiap polisi dan baru saja melangkah keluar-

"Detektif Ja, Inspektur Kim Nam Joon memanggilmu." Fuck you Kim NamJoon!  
Dengan segera aku mendatangi kantornya dengan langkah menghentak

'BRAK' aku membuka pintu ruang kerjanya kasar.

Ia melirikku dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya menahan tertawa.

"Kenapa menahan tertawa padaku?" Tanyaku sebal dan segera duduk di sofa hitam yang biasa di duduki tamunya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan secarik amplop padaku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan mengecek isinya. Ada secarik kertas lagi di dalamnya.

'Kepada, Detektif Ja.  
Selamat atas keberhasilanmu kali ini, tantangan lain sedang menunggu. Kau tidak akan menyangka sewaktu-waktu apa yang akan terjadi dan itu sangat membutuhkanmu, jadi di setiap waktu kau bisa bersantai, tapi atas panggilanku kau harus bersiaga."

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Aku melihatnya sinis yang duduk menyender ke punggung sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya, cih lihatlah seringaian itu. Sangat angkuh!

"Aku ini bekerja dengan keadilan, untuk masyarakat! Bukannya hanya untukmu." Aku mengepal tangan kuat menahan seluruh emosi. Haish sialan aku pergi saja.

Akupun mulai berdiri-  
"Ya, tanpa aku, kau takkan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang." Aku meremas kertas itu dengan kesal dan berjalan dengan penuh amarah kearah pintu bercat pernis cokelat muda itu.

'DAM!'

Aku membantingnya keras.

Aku segera keluar kantor engap itu dan langsung berjalan di trotoar. Berbelok ke kanan menuju zebra cross, aku menyebrang menuju cafe ala Amerika 'Starbuck'.

Aku lebih memilih pergi ke starbuck yang dekat tempatku bekerja daripada harus terus bertengkar dengan Kim NamJoon. Aku memesan minuman untukku dan menikmatinya untuk merilekskan otakku yang pengat.

Sudah 2 tahun aku berkerja disana dengan perangkap Kim NamJoon, si sialan dari NewZeeland itu. Bahkan baru 2 tahun saja sudah terasa seperti senior yang disuguhkan banyak kasus. Dia itu selalu mempermainkanku dengan kasus besar yang padahal bisa ia selesaikan sendiri bahkan ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka mengidap gangguan kejiwaan.

Kasus narkotika seperti Min Yong-i dan beberapa kasus percobaan bunuh diri, bahkan sampai kasus pembunuhan itu selalu aku yang lakukan. Bisa-bisanya dia memberikanku tugas sebanyak itu.  
Yahh memang presentase kriminal khususnya kasus obat-obatan terlarang dan kasus pembunuhan sangat melejit, hingga mencapai 67%, dua kasus paling besar di tahun ini.

Tapi sungguh tega dia, bahkan mendapat libur 2 minggu saja nyaris tidak pernah. Kejeniusan si pirang berlesung pipit itu memang gila, bisa saja memperalatku, apa sebenarnya maunya huh?

Setelah memesan hot chocolate, aku duduk di kursi empuk dan menaruh tasku di sana. Aku membiarkan kepalaku mengadah keatas menyandar kepada kursi yang terasa nyaman di cafe ala amerika ini. Aku menatap langit-langit kayu yang bermotif kreatif.

Aku tersenyum, sangat lucu ya sesungguhnya hidupku ini. Aku ingin menjadi penari, tapi malah terjebak di kehidupan sulit ini.

Mataku terpejam untuk sementara waktu mebiarkan kenyamanan dalam gelap gulita menamani tubuhku yang sudah lelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengucak mataku kasar segera. Aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata sudah sangat gelap dan sepi. Jangan-jangan aku di kunci di dalam?

* * *

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **hehe.. maaf apdetnya lama, author harus menyelesaikan banyak tugas. btw readers, jangan lupa favorite sama reviewnya yaaa..  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mengucak mataku kasar segera. Aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata sudah sangat gelap dan sepi.

Jangan-jangan aku di kunci di dalam?

Aku mengambil tasku, bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan tergesah kearah pintu. Aku mendorong pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga-

 **'Dubrak!'**

"Awh.." aku mendudukan tubuhku yang tersungkur. Aku melihat tanganku yang sudah terbaret panjang dari pergelangan tangan hingga siku.

Ternyata tidak terkunci?

"Aduhh" rasa nyeri dan darah tak bisa berhenti mengalir juga berdenyut. Aku melepaskan kemejaku dan merobek lengannya. Dengan pencahayaan minim, aku berusaha melilitkan robekan lengan kemeja ke tanganku untuk menutupi luka baret sepanjang pergelangan tangan hingga siku sekuat mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Ahh, kenapa bisa sesakit ini sih? Bahkan darahnya langsung membanjiri kain kemejaku.

Aku bangkit sambil memegangi lengan kananku. Aku berusaha berjalan mencapai kantor secepat mungkin untuk mengambil dokumenku dan lekas ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang mata ini memandang jalanan sangat gelap seperti sudah semua orang meninggalkan kota.

Apa yang terjadi dengan kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini?

Aku sampai di depan pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar, Aku berjalan tanpa suara seperti biasanya saat mengintai. Tanganku terasa sangat nyeri saat berjalan sehingga tangan kiriku tak bisa melepas genggaman.

"Eshh.." aku terus masuk ke dalam hingga tepat berada di meja kerjaku. Sepertinya tak ada yang hilang, pajangan miniatur kecil idolaku, dan karya lukisanku.

Semua sepertinya baik-baik saja.  
Aku segera menyalakan kembali komputer kantor. Layar _windows_ mulai meloading semua file.

Aduhh lama sekali tanganku sangat sakit ini!

Akhirnya selesai juga _loading_ nya-  
"APA?" Aku menatap layar monitor tak percaya. Hanya ada satu berkas file pengolah kata disana.

"Aish, Jeon JungKook apa yang telah kau lakukan!?" Aku menendang-nendang lantai kesal frustasi hingga berbunyi keras.

Ahh ini sungguh parah! Kau akan mati! Lihat saja nanti!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal hingga membengkak. Tangan kananku semakin nyeri, perih hingga tulang akibat pinggiran lancip pegangan pintu di cafe.

"Nun-nunnahh" aku mengejang kaget mendengar suara serak JungKook yang lirih. Aku memeras tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya dan berdiri berusaha mencari suara JungKook. Aku berjalan hingga menuju pintu masuk.

"Nunna, akh-" langkahku terhenti. Aku mematung tak bisa bergerak kala melihat JungKook.

JungKook terduduk. Ia terduduk di lantai sembari memegang rambutnya yang di jenggut erat. Ia terisak dan menangis sedu kesakitan. Pancaran sinar rembulan dari luar, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang lebam dan penuh darah.

Perkataanku tadi, aku sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

Namja itu menggeret JungKook masuk kedalam ruangan. JungKook menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha memukul-mukul tangan namja itu sekuat tenaga.

 **'JEDAG!'**

"Jeon!" Aku memajukan satu langkah reflek ingin menangkap Jeon yang sudah tergeletak disana.

Namja itu- membanting kepala JungKook ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Ia menarik kembali rambut JungKook menyeretnya kembali mendekat kepadaku. Darah dari kepala JungKook terus mengucur dan membuat jalur di lantai.

"Berhenti dan lepaskan dia! Atau kau akan kutembak!" Aku menodongnya dengan tanganku kiriku yang membuat pistol. 3 jari diluruskan dan dua jari lainnya kutekuk.

Aku sadar ini gila. Tanganku tak dapat meraih pistol di saku celana belakangku. Kemungkinan kecil aku bisa menyelamatkan JungKook, namun dalam gelap ini jika ia memang mepunyai rasa takut ia akan mengehrntikqan langkahnya.

Ia berhenti.

Namja itu berhenti dan melepaskan rambut Jeon JungKook. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena tertutup topi hitam yang ia pakai.

Sialan! Kenapa kedua tanganku harus tidak berfungsi sekarang?!

Ia tetap maju dengan tangan kotor yang terbuka. Sekilas aku melihat gambar di lengannya. Aku berjalan mundur berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kubilang, BERHENTI!"

Trik 'bermain logika dan selesai' telah membunuhku dan Jeong JungKook.

SIAL! KARENA KEBODOHANKU AKU SENDIRI AKU AKAN MATI!

 **'Zrukk!'**  
"Egh!" Seketika aku merasa lumpuh. Sebuah pisau berhasil menancap di perutku. Aku berlutut, memegangi pisau yang menembus perut.

Namja itu menunduk, memiringkan kepalanya menatapku yang sudah menderaskan darah ke lantai.

"Hehe.." suaranya sangat asing, menyeramkan layaknya suara tertawa iblis di dalam film horror.

Ia mengepal tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Aku menatap kepalan itu yang mendekat..  
Semakin mendekat..  
Sangat dekat..

"Nona? Nona?"  
"AH?" Ja Kim bangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya.

Semuanya-  
Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Langit masih kemerahanan menandakan sore, lampu dari dalam hingga luar cafe masih gemerlap. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, yang lain sibuk memesan, mengobrol, dan melakukan kegiatan lain.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Ja Kim kembali melirik laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya dengan setelan pelayan kafe yang membalut kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Ia menaruh gelas, mungkin _hot chocolate_ pesanannya?

"Aku tidak apa" Ia menggeleng kecil dan segera menatap jam tangannya. Masih pukul 05.50 sore. Astaga, Ia tertidur selama satu setengah jam lebih.

"Ada masalahkah? Anda bisa menceritakannya, anda tahu, kami mempunyai _relaxing service_." Ja Kim menghentikan kegiatan memijat kening lalu meliriknya untuk sekali lagi.

Pria itu duduk di berhadapan dengannya dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun dalam gusi yang merah sehat.

"Oh, sebelumnya maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Bang Yongguk." Ja Kim mengulas senyum kecil.  
"Ja Kim." Balasnya datar namun berusaha ramah.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara beratnya entah kenapa membuat Ja Kim ingin tertawa. Iapun tertawa kecil.  
"Kenapa Anda tertawa?" Ja Kim lagi-lagi menggeleng mengatakan bahwa tidak benar jika ia menertawakan pria itu.

"Ani, suaramu lucu saja " Bang Yongguk ikut tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

"Semua orang berkata seperti itu." Bang Yongguk mengulas senyum ramah.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Ja Kim tenang dan dia mulai rileks. Senyuman pria ini, Senyumannya bagai _buddha_.

"Uhm, aku hanya mimpi buruk tadi. Bukan masalah besar." Jelasnya pada Yongguk. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa anda seorang polisi?" Ja Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Yongguk aneh.  
"Apa aku terlihat seperti polisi?" Yongguk mengangguk.

"Mana bisa orang sepertiku menjadi seorang polisi?" Ja Kim menyangkal dengan nada merendahkan diri.

"Tentu saja, Anda terlihat nyentrik? Dan.." ia menatap Ja Kim dengan mata menyipit seraya menelitinya.  
"Cantik seperti _Scarlett Johansson_ " lanjutnya dengan taburan senyum Gummy.

Ja Kim menatapnya kaget dan seketika waktu terasa berhenti. Dia adalah pria pertama yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Bahkan wajahnya sekarang terasa panas.

"Ah kau terlalu berlebihan" Ja Kim tertawa, tersipu malu bahkan dengan namja yang baru ia kenal?

"Aku bukan polisi." Tegasnya sekali lagi.  
"Lalu kenapa Anda selalu datang ke kantor polisi itu?" Ja Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran menatap ibu jari Yongguk seraya menunjuk kearah kantornya.

Apa dia memperhatikanku? _Stalker_ kah? Tapi aku dimata-matai? Sedikit mengerikan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sedikit mengerikan." Ja Kim menyeruput _hot chocolate_ yang sempat ia abaikan lalu ia menyilangkan kaki dan menatapnya lurus, meneliti setiap gerakan Yongguk.

Ia masih menatapnya dengan senyum. Maniknya lurus tepat mengedar di wajah Ja Kim. Cara duduknya layaknya pria tulen, tapi senyumannya terisrat kemenangan.

"Hahaha semua orang berkata seperti itu," balasnya.

Mereka terus mengobrol, namun Ja Kim sengaja tak memberitahunya bahwa ia detektif, sedangkan Yongguk terus menunjuknya sebagai detektif.

Matanya selalu tersirat keyakinan dan bibirnya selalu membentuk lengkung senyum. Tangannya saling manautkan jemari menandakan ia yakin untuk berbicara dengan Ja Kim.

"Boleh Saya minta kontak Anda Nona?" Yongguk tersenyum manis.  
"Eh?" Ja Kim membulatkan matanya.

Meminta kontakku? Yang benar saja! Moon Jongup bisa marah nanti kalau tahu. -pikir Ja Kim.

Tapi.. mungkin dia akan lebih curiga bila aku tak memberikannya. -pikirnya otomatis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, mana ponselmu?" Ja Kim mengulurkan tangannya, meminta ponsel Yongguk. Ia dengan mudah melakukan _invitation friend_ dengan _Barckot code_.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ja Kim berjalan ke kasir, memesan _cup Hot Chocolate_ dengan _topping candy_ untuk Jeon JungKook sebelum kembali ke kantornya.

Ia berjalan cepat menelusuri ruang kerja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, banyak orang dan terang lampu tak membuang memori mimpinya. Ia segera berlari ke meja kerjanya.

"Jeon!" Ja Kim dapat melihat wajah JungKook yang melihatnya bingung juga kaget.  
"Wae?" Ja Kim menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia lalu memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Belum selesai eoh?" JungKook hanya tertawa bodoh, tapi itu sangat menggemaskan. Ja Kim kalah dan tak sengaja senyumnya lepas.

"Cepat selesaikan, ini sudah kubelikan." Ja Kim menaruh cup large size di meja kerjanya. Mata JungKook berkilau untuk kedua kalinya. Ia segera memasang wajah serius dan mengerjakan laporan Ja Kim.

Ja Kim mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping JungKook dan mengasak kepala JungKook gemas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _[HIDEN]_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"ARGH!" Teriakan kesakitan pria itu bahkan menyebar melalui udara malam yang dingin. Sekeras apapun teriakannya tak akan ada yang mampu mendengar ringisan pedihnya.

Giginya bergemeretak keras memecah hembusan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya memalui celah gigi. Tangan kirinya berusaha menahan tangan yang memaksa menekan pisau kearah matanya. Tangan kirinya sudah robek hingga tersentuh tulangnya dengan mata tajam pisau dapur itu.

Setetes darah merah pekat berubah menjadi aliran sungai merah yang mengalir deras dari tangannya ke mengenai wajah hingga berlumuran ke lantai.

"HENTIKAN!" Ia segera mendorong lawannya. Melihat celah kesempatan, ia membenturkan siku lengan lawannya itu kemeja dapur dengan amat keras.

'DAGH! DAGH! DAGH!'  
"AKH! ARGH! HANTIKAN! BERHENTI! MENIKAMKU!"  
Paduan suara gaduh dan jerit kesakitan seakan disiksa itu sangat mengerikan membuat dirinya mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan yang luar biasa. Akhirnya setelah lama berkelahi, tangan lawannya melepaskan pisau dapur itu dengan sendi peluru yang retak tak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia lekas mengambil perban dan perekat untuk menahan lawannya agar diam ditempat.

"Hosh.. hoshh... hshh .." setelah membuang nafasnya yang sangat tegang untuk waktu yang lama dengan kesakitan tingkat neraka yang harus ia tanggung. Nafas terkahirnya kembali normal dan terus berlanjut. Air matanya sudah mengering. Namun matanya yang lelah itu akhirnya tertutup lelap tanpa bisa nembantunya merapihkan kerusuhan berdarah itu.

* * *

 _maaf readers, chapnya agak lama update dan ini mungkin menurut kalian kependekan. sebagai gantinya chapter 4 akan di rilis secepatnya._

 _Terimakasih perhatiannya dan kesetiaannya._

 _jangan lupa review sama favnya yaaa ( ' **3** ' ) muuuaahh.._


End file.
